The present invention relates to a grooming tool particularly, but not exclusively for use on animals. More specifically, the invention relates to a hair or fur brush that is especially useful for grooming or brushing furry pets but may be used on other animals or even people.
Pet hair brushes are numerous and variegated. None appear to provide all of the desirable use and structure features. Such features include safety, both to the animal and to the user, ease of use, adaptability, and efficiency or effectiveness. It is desirable that a grooming product be capable of use so as to remove tangles and knots with few brush strokes and without unduly pulling on the animals fur.
Existing pet grooming devices include gloves with attached bristles, brushes with or without hand attachment straps or bands, brushes with perpendicular handles, brushes with soft bristles or pin bristles, random bristle arrays, etc.